Akamaru off the leash!
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Humans don't find the life of a dog that intersting. I would Disagree. I'm Akamaru and this is how my life changed forever. This is my story.  [soon to be Kibahina]


Akamaru off the Leash 

By

Faithxlink

**Author's note: Hey everybody! Sorry this is a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. This is a story about Akamaru. Are little canine friend has a story too. This is about how his life changed forever. Now prepare to look at life from a dog's point of view.**

* * *

To the eye of people a dog's life isn't that fascinating. Playing, eating, and sleeping are mostly what we do. Oh and we also leave little gifts for our masters. We love to smell things and run. We can smell tons of scents! We can smell ninjas from far away or just apple pie cooling on a window sill. Then we can jump up and eat the apple pie getting the goosey mess all over us. To us our life is very fascinating.

I'm Akamaru, a dog. I'm a nin dog that belongs to the Inuzuka clan. My master's name is Kiba. Most humans are usually very dumb and boring, but this one is cooler then most. He's a true dog at heart. He's my best friend and we both enjoy a game of fetch. We understand each other then any other dog and master. As for Kiba's sister, she loves to dress me up in bows. Why am I cursed with this adorableness?!

Well being a dog, I see lots of things that happen around Kohona, my home village. I sometimes spy on Kiba or his friends. It's not that interesting, but Kiba loves to hear my stories, especially this one that changed my life forever.

It all started after training on the day Kiba changed my dog food. Kiba collapsed on the ground after sweating and dodging weapons. I jumped on him and started licking his face. It tasted a bit salty but it did make him laugh. He pulled me off and I jumped up and down. When ever Kiba made that laughing sound we usually play. This time he just stood up and talked to his other team mates though. His team mates were Shino and Hinata.

Shino always smelled weird and I can hear buzzing from under his jacket. Kiba said it was because he controls bugs. Shino was okay. He did pat me on the head some times. It is funny to pull on his clothes. It makes the buzzing bugs get louder.

Hinata gives the best ear scratches. She also trains very hard. I never really liked girl humans. They always pet you and talk to you like you're a baby. Hinata was different. She giggled quietly and talked to me like Kiba does. Only Kiba can understand me though. Hinata can't.

Since Kiba is my teammate then his team mates are mine too. I waged my tail at the happy thought. It was something to show off to the other inuzuka dogs during feeding time.

"Akamaru, come one we're going to get some Ramen" I perked up my ears. Ramen? I gave a bark which to Kiba meant something along of, 'I love Ramen! Count me in'. I trailed after my master. He was talking to his friends but I listened in.

They were talking about our last mission. It was a fun one. It was a tracking mission so me and Kiba got to use our noses. Kiba says sometimes he wishes he couldn't smell as well. When we were fighting a kid name Naruto, he farted in my master's face. It smelled nasty. That was one of those times.

We finally made it to the Ramen stand. Kiba and the others ducked under the flaps while I just trotted under them. I watched as Kiba sat down and I jumped on to his lap then buried my head under his jacket. I came up where his hood was. I jumped in it and rested my head on the furry part. It always smelled like hana's beef jerky. That was a really good smell for all you humans who don't know.

I closed my eyes and listened again to there voices. "Yes, I hear there are foreigners coming" I heard Hinata's quiet voice say. "Yeah, two years ago those foreigners took a liking to Akamaru. There were all girls and were squeezing him and hugging him like crazy" Kiba laughed. I shuttered under Kiba's hood. Those evil foreigner fangirls were so crazy.

Just the thought of those girls made me want to run. I jumped out of Kiba's hood. Kiba noticed how light his hood got turned around. I barked a couple of time which to Kiba meant something along the lines of, 'I'm outta here! I have to escape those foreign fangirls! See you later, when I see you again bring Hana's beef jerky'. Then I dashed off leaving little puppy foot prints.

I heard Kiba shout my name. For once I didn't have to obey. I felt free! Like I was finally off the leash!

Hey I know that guy! His name's Lee Rock or something. Why is he in a dress? I better go find out!

* * *

**Ending note:**

**Pakkun: Hi! I'm pakkun , Kakashi's talking dog. Unlike akamaru, I can speak Human. Me and Akamaru are here to give you the heads up on the next chapter.**

**Akakmaru: bark! Yip! Bark! Bbark! Bark, bark, bark! **

**Pakkun: He said he's exciting that there's finally a story about how he sees things. He also says that he didn't like the new dog food that Kiba gave him. So Akamaru tell us about what we can expect for the next chapter.**

**Akamaru: Bark, Bark, yip, ruff, bark, rouf, bark **

**Pakkun: He says that you can bet he was very surprised to see Rock Lee in a dress. He also says that he sees a lot of other surprising things around his home village.**

**Akaramaru: Bark!**

**Pakkun: What do you mean my out fit makes me look fat?**

**Akamaru: bark, bark, bbbark**

**Pakkun: I do not need dog weight watchers. I'm just big boned!**

**Akakmaru: bark bark bark**

**Pakkun: I do not have an extra bowl of kibble!**

**Akamaru: Bark bark bark bark barkity!**

**Pakkun: If you call me a fatty one more time I'll make my apperence in the next chapter and trust me you don't want to be there.**

**Akamaru:….**

**Pakkun: That's better. Now in the next chapter Akamaru has his adventure around the village. Be sure to put this on your alerts list so you can know when this funny tail comes out. So you can read it right away! Bye everyone!**

**Akamaru:….bark [translation done by Kiba inuzuka: Fatty**

**Pakkun: Now your going to get it! Just wait till next chapter…**


End file.
